1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover assemblies for access openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Data storage devices, such as optical disk drives, are installed in a computer enclosure for communication and processing data. An optical disk drive includes a case and a tray received in the case. The tray can accommodate an optical disk therein. A front bezel is positioned in front of the computer enclosure. An access opening is defined in the front bezel. The tray can be moved into or out of the enclosure through the access opening.
For example, a typical personal computer includes an enclosure for protection of internal devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, a motherboard, and the like. To access the CD-ROM drive, an opening is defined in the enclosure. However, contamination often harms the personal computer via the opening.
To address aforementioned problem, an enclosure having a protective cover for the opening is invented.